Ten Days
by paramorefan1827
Summary: Inspired by the song ten days by missy higgins. Ten days full of heartache,tears,memories, and makeups.Ron/Hermione. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1**

"I'm done!" She yelled. Hermione and Ron were standing outside of the burrow near a tree a little way out. Ron had been growing more distant every day for the past two weeks. Hermione even suspected that he was cheating on her, but forced herself not to believe it. They'd broken up before, but this time she was serious. It was inevitable. She had to get over it. They just weren't good together. The one time she went against what her mind was saying, took a risk, and listened to what her heart was telling her it's been a complete mistake.

"What did I do _this_ time?" Ron yelled back.

"You've been getting distant. I'm not sure if you want to keep us or the_ idea_ of us!" She said, on the verge of tears.

"Fine." He said in a bored sort of voice as he turned and walked back towards the burrow.

"That's it?! He doesn't even _try_ to stop me?" Hermione thought angrily. She quickly turned and ran to a point where she could apparate from before she fell down and cried.

She didn't know that Ron was watching her the whole time she ran.

**(A/N) Sorry it's so short, but there are definitely going to be longer chapters soon. Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was sitting in her bedroom in her apartment. She was in the window seat staring at the rain as it fell from the gray sky. When the rain started to depress her she turned her attention back to the book that was lying on her lap. As she started to read, her thoughts flickered back to the last time she'd been reading the book.

_Hermione was sitting on the picnic blanket that Ron had laid on the grass. He was flying on his broom while she sat and read her book. She was so absorbed in her book that she didn't even notice Ron tiptoeing towards her. When she finally noticed him he'd already knocked him over._

"_What are you doing?" She said laughing._

"_You looked so lonely down here. I thought I'd come down here and keep you company."_

"_You know, I _was_ reading."_

"_You and you're muggle books. How many times are you going to read that? It's not even that good. It's depressing."_

"Pride and Prejudice _is a classic! It's not depressing." She said as if she'd been offended._

"_Yes it is. Why do they have to make things so complicated? They can't just say they love each other and go on. They have to make it so more complicated that it needs to be by using all those complicated words. I mean, seriously, come on. Is, "_You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you,_" really necessary. It only takes three simple words. I. Love. You." He said wrapping his arms around her._

"_Ew! You're all sweaty!" she said, trying to push him off her without success._

"_What, you don't like my manliness?" He asked sounding offended._

"_Not when it's all over me!"_

"_Then let's go take a swim and get nice and clean."_

"_I can't. I have nothing to wear."_

"_You've got shorts and a tank top on. That'll be fine." He said as he stood up and took off his shirt. _

"_Hmm…" She pretended to be thinking about it even though she already knew she was going to. "I _guess_ I…" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Ron had picked her up and started running towards the lake. "What are you doing?! Don't you dare…!" She yelled. She knew he wasn't going to listen to her so she turned her head toward his chest and waited for the feel of the cold water._

_All the sudden she felt the wind that was whipping past her head stop. She slowly turned her head around to see what had happened, but as soon as she moved a little bit Ron jumped in the water. She could fell the bubbles rising up as they sank deeper and deeper into the dark depths of the lake. Her eyes were still closed when she felt the warm summer air heat on her face again._

"_You're going to pay big time." She said as she slowly opened her eyes. When they were fully open she saw that Ron was grinning evilly at her._

"_Oh _am_ I?" He said._

"_Yes." She said as she worked her way out of his arms. Once she was standing on her own she started to splash water at him so quickly that she couldn't see him through the water. Once she could see him again he started splashing her back. She kept her arms in front of her face and her eyes closed as if it was stopping the water from hitting her face. When she felt the water stop hitting her she opened her eyes to find that Ron had disappeared. She twirled in circles, but she didn't see him anywhere. As soon as she'd decided to start heading back towards the grass, she felt something grab her waist and she screamed. Once she felt that she was releases she turned around. Ron was standing behind her with a big smile on his face._

"_Ugh! Why do you always have to mess with me? Can't you ever just be a loving boyfriend and do something sweet? I mean is it _really _that…" She was cut off as Ron cupped her face and kissed her. He was so gentle and the kiss was so unexpected that she forgot what he'd done completely. The kiss lasted a while and before she knew it they were back laying on the blanket as their hands explored each other in a whole new way._

As Hermione stared out the window her memory shaped itself back into rain. It was hard to believe that that had been two years ago. It was hard to believe that they'd been friends for seven years and dated for four years. She'd given herself to him and he couldn't even fight for her.

After pondering this for a while she had to turn away from the window as the falling rain became tears falling from her eyes.


End file.
